Advances in technology have resulted in an increasing demand for system-on-chip products where both analog and digital signal processing are desirable. For example, analog circuits capture an analog signal from the surrounding environment and transform the signal into bits which are then transformed into signals for driving digital circuitry and output functions. Increasingly, it is advantageous to have both the analog circuitry and digital circuitry in close proximity, for example, in the form digital blocks and analog blocks of circuitry which function together to implement the function of the system, also referred to as mixed mode systems. For example, MIM capacitors are critical in several mixed signal integrated circuits such as analog frequency tuning circuits, switched capacitor circuits, filters, resonators, up-conversion and down-conversion mixers, and A/D converters.